


In the Palm Of My Hand

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Drabble, Fanart, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie and Leonard drabble based on a drawing I did. (Art Included)





	In the Palm Of My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something. I hope you guys like my crappy art.

Scottie gasped as he felt scarred hands bring him onto his lover's lap. Leonard smiled at the young man's expression. The elder man's hands rested on Scottie's rear and the other crept up and underneath the boy's shirt. Scottie shuddered, bucking forward as he bit his lip, cheeks heating up as he did. Leonard's emerald eyes stared into Scottie's hazel eyes. Scottie felt safe in the man's grasp, he didn't want to let go. He was happy within his boyfriend's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! ♥️


End file.
